


Thy Glory Like a Shooting Star

by icepixie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-01
Updated: 2004-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icepixie/pseuds/icepixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam. Jack. Astronomy, of a sort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thy Glory Like a Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from _Richard II_.

She can't help but giggle when she notices the glow-in-the-dark stars affixed to his bedroom ceiling. Haughtily, he says that while sleeping under the stars on missions is all well and good, he'll gladly take these pale imitations if the warm bed is included in the deal. She looks up again and realizes this is one of the many reasons she loves this man.

He stands precariously on the bed and plucks a star from the improvised firmament. Sitting again, he presses the gleaming piece of paper into her hand. "For you," he whispers, and she cannot contain her heart's joy.


End file.
